I Came Home With Someone Special Mom
by Estrella Choi
Summary: "Ditengah kekesalannya pada sang ibu, yang selalu bertanya "kapan kau akan menikah dan menyusul sepupumu?" Akhirnya membawa kris bertemu dengan seorang pelayan cafe bermata panda yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Akankah kris terbebas dari ocehan ibunya dengan melamar tao? #summarygaknyambung# #authorgakbisabikinsummary# EXO YAOI FANFICTION! KRISTAO COUPLE


Annyeong! Sekarang udah bulan maret ya? Hahaha.. berarti kurang lebih sebulan lagi author bakalan UN nih ^^  
Doain ya biar lulus dengan memuaskan.

Okedech. Ini ff sebenernya mau ceritain kris yang dijodohin ibunya sama si tao, tapi malah jadi kayak begini -_- tolong jangan tanya kenapa nya ya :D soalnya author jga bingung.  
Daripada pusing kelamaan mendingan langsung nikmatin ajah chingudeul *wink

_**Cast : wu yifan a.k.a kris exo**__**  
**__**Huang zi tao exo**_

_**Pairing couple: Kristao**__****_

_**Genre : romantic kunfu panda #terserah author# :p**__****_

_**Rating : T**__****_

_**Summary :**_  
"_**Ditengah kekesalannya pada sang ibu, yang selalu bertanya "kapan kau akan menikah dan menyusul sepupumu?" Akhirnya membawa kris bertemu dengan seorang pelayan cafe bermata panda yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.**__****_

_**Akankah kris terbebas dari ocehan ibunya dengan melamar tao?**_  
#summarygaknyambung# #authorgakbisabikinsummary#

_**Warning! Hati-hati ada typo, alurnya agak gimana gitu.**__**  
**__**And this is yaoi fanfiction. Please dont bashing!**___

_**AsterChoi's fanfiction**_

_****_

_**Check it out chingudeul. **_

_**I Come Home With Someone Special**_

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam, meninggalkan lampu-lampu di jalan sebagai satu-satunya penerang kota seoul. semua warga sipil telah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, namun pria berambut blonde itu masih berada di kantornya. apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan setumpukan file yang harus dipelajarinya setiap hari.

Ia nampak berdiri dihadapan jendela ruangannya yang menghadap kearah jalan raya yang dilintasi macam kendaraan.  
lalu sedikit melirik kearah jam digital berbentuk kotak hitam yang terpantri di ujung meja kerjanya, waktu menunjukan pukul

**09.05 PM, **

itu berarti ibu nya telah menunggu di apartemennya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Kris memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya, berusaha menetralkan pusing yang selalu bersarang di otak setiap hari. memikirkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang jenderal manajer saja sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut, ditambah lagi ibu nya yang selalu mengoceh tentang " kapan kau menikah kris?" atau " kapan kau akan menyusul sepupu mu chanyeol? ". dan kris hanya akan tersenyum maklum pada ibunya " bersabarlah eomma. jodohku masih menikmati kesendiriannya dulu."

**Ddrrrtt~**

ponselnya bergetar keras,

**Klik!****  
**_**" yifan sayang, kapan kau pulang? ibu sudah buatkan makan malam untukmu. "**__**  
**_  
_" Ya tuhan, Ibuku sudah seperti teroris"_ gumamnya pelan lalu tersenyum geli. ia tahu betul apa keinginan sang ibu sekarang, yaitu segera menimang cucu. namun kenapa harus terburu-buru kalau anak laki-lakinya masih berumur 28tahun. lagipula kris belum memiliki siapapun yang dijadikan nya alasan untuk bangun terlalu pagi.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini ada siluet namja dengan mata panda nya hadir mengisi kekosongan hatinya. namja yang kemarin membuat kris mengigau di tengah malamnya, bermimpi mencumbu namja itu dengan lembut dan panas.

Kris mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku, namun ia tak langsung menarik tangannya keluar saat  
jemarinya menemukan sesuatu yang lain disakunya. sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil berbeludru biru kehitaman.  
kris tersenyum lalu meraihnya, setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

.

.  
Kakinya melangkah keluar gedung, matanya berpencar mencari-cari dimana ia memarkir mobil kesayangannya tadi pagi.

Disasternya mesin mobil, kris melaju dengan santai.  
biarlah ibunya menunggu nya sebentar lagi, toh ia sudah sangat bosan bertemu dengan ibunya yang hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke apartmentnya.  
onyx kris beredar ke luar kaca, sambil jemari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil menikmati setiap lampu jalan yang gemerlap mewah disetiap trotoar jalan.

ketukan jemarinya terhenti seiring matanya menangkap siluet namja berperawakan tinggi di sebuah cafe kecil yang terlihat hangat di suhu kota yang lumayan dingin.

pinggangnya terbungkus apron hitam khas pegawai restoran, namja itu tengah asyik mengepel lantai yang agak kotor karena jejak-jejak kaki pelanggan, kain pelnya bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama tubuhnya,  
dan itu adalah hal yang membuat tubuh kris terpaku ditempat.

entah apa yang difikirkan namja campuran cina-kanada itu, dengan setengah sadar kakinya melangkah keluar mobilnya, berjalan menuju cafe yang terdapat namja yang diperhatikannya.

**Klining~**

lonceng mungil di atas pintu cafe berdenting nyaring, karena keadaan cafe yang saat itu tidak terlalu ramai.  
Kris berjalan mendekati seorang waitress yang diperhatikannya dengan tenang, namun detakan jantungnya tidak setenang wajah dan langkah kakinya.

_" Kris Gege? kau datang lagi?"_ tanya sang waitress agak terkejut namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menyunggingkan tersenyum manisnya sambil kedua tangannya masih memegang kain pel.  
suara sang waitress yang begitu riang mengiang dirongga telinga kris, membuat kris harus menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

_" Aku rindu hot capuccino dengan taburan cokelat semanis dirimu lagi."_ Kris tersenyum saat mengatakannya,

sang waitress menunduk malu, ia memang sudah mengenal kris dari sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat ban mobil kris bocor di depan cafe nya bekerja.  
ia yang membantu kris mengganti ban mobilnya dan membuatkannya hot cappucino dengan taburan cokelat bubuk.

Dan setelah kris menyadari bahwa cafe itu terletak tak jauh dari kantornya, karena hanya butuh 10menit untuknya untuk sampai maka ia tak menyiakan waktu luangnya. kris akan bergegas pergi menuju cafe itu dengan senyum mengembang disetiap langkah yang dipijaknya.

_" Jadi gege ingin pesan hot capuccino lagi ya?"_ tanya tao menatap kris yang berdiri didepannya, dan di jawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh kris.

_" tunggulah sebentar ge, aku buatkan dulu pesanannya."_  
jawab tao melangkah pergi menuju tempat pembuat kopi

Pembicaraan mereka masih terdengar malu-malu bahkan saat minuman kris telah tandas. sampai tak terasa waktu menunjukan tepat 10.30  
dan untuk kesekian kalinya ponsel kris bergetar disaku celananya. 'itu pasti pesan dari ibu' pikirnya sarkastik

Tao menundukkan wajahnya yang merona malu-malu, ia tak berani menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya yang bahkan tak terganggu bahkan terlihat menikmati adegan malu-malu kucing milik tao.

Namun tiba-tiba saja kris beranjak dari kursinya, berdiri disamping tao lalu merogoh saku celana kirinya.  
seperdetik kemudian ia berlutut, mengangkat dagu si mata panda yang nampak terkejut dengan _aksinya.__  
__"Hmm.. tao-zi, ini memang agak cepat tapi bersediakah Tao menerima lamaran gege yang kurang sempurna ini?"_ ucap kris dengan menatap tao lekat-lekat

Tao menutup mulutnya tak percaya. ia merasa ia tengah bermimpi. mimpi yang membuatnya tidak ingin terbangun cepat.  
Tao menitikkan airmata. menangis lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan  
_" Tao bersedia kris-ge"_  
kris tersenyum bahagia, sambil tangan kanannya meraih jemari kiri tao, menyematkan sebuah benda kecil berongga yang terbuat dari akar pohon kastanye. tao yang melihatnya semakin terpanah,

Kris memeluk tao nya. menyalurkan seluruh kehangatan yang ia punya untuk dibagikan kepada Tao,  
_" Terima kasih tao-ya"_ kris mencium kening tao khidmat  
_" Aku akan mengganti dengan yang asli saat kita menemui orangtua mu."_ ucap kris lagi sambil tangannya tak henti mengelus surai tao yang kecokelatan dengan sayang.

_**' Ibu! lihatlah, aku pulang membawa calon menantu untukmu.' **_kris tersenyum disela-sela rambut tao, sambil menyesapnya dengan nikmat dan bibirnya tak henti mengucap kata-kata manis yang membuat tao semakin menundukkan kepalanya


End file.
